


The Prisoner's Dilemma

by Chess_Blackfyre



Series: House of Maximoff (or Wanda gets the love she deserves) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Non-Graphic Violence, Wanda Maximoff deserved better, Wanda Maximoff has suffered enough, kid fic - kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When prison, bondage and electric shocks are all that mainly consist of Wanda's reality, is it any wonder that she'd want to slip into her own fantasy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda Maximoff deserved so much better.
> 
> I don't own anyone, everything is Marvel blah blah blah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Stripped of her freedoms and shoved into a box where she was heavily drugged was not fun for Wanda Maximoff. She could sense the guard's fear of her the moment she stepped out on the Raft, as well as the fears of her team. Whatever they kept injecting into her with sharp needles made it hard for her to focus, made her powers...fuzzy. Just out a grasp, like a word on the tip of your tongue. Yeah, not fun.

 

The shock collar just made it worse.

 

First time she asked how she was supposed to go to the bathroom? _Shock._

 

Move to stretch her legs? _Shock._

 

So much as speak without being spoken to? _The answer will shock you._

 

So yeah, life was basically hell if you were Wanda Maximoff. But even with this hell, she knew that if she had signed the Accords, this pain would have just been stretched out over a longer period. They would have just made her into a weapon, just as HYDRA had always intended. They would have made all of them a weapon.

 

Knowing that didn't make the pain easier to bear, but it did make it almost...worth it. In a completely twisted way.

 

So she went away inside of her own head, to a place she could be safe and happy.

 

Wanda started with the last time she had been truly happy. It had only been a week ago, before the mess in Lagos. She and Steve had been practicing maneuvers long into the night as neither were in a hurry to go sleep, certain of the bad memories and nightmares that awaited them. When she managed to successfully lift him into the air and threw the window without a hitch, he suggested they take an ice cream break to celebrate.

 

Their first kiss had tasted like chocolate syrup.

 

Then she was shocked into unconscious when when she asked about Tony Stark, after all, the man should see the fruit of his labors. She thought she heard Clint's protests, the man who had become like a father to her demanding that they stop, but she couldn't be sure, the drugs made everything so blurry.

 

That's when memory wasn't cutting it for her anymore, so she slipped into pure fantasy.

 

Wanda thought about other dates she and Steve would have, what precious moments  they could have together. She imagined Steve taking her dancing like he promised. They were in one of those grand ballrooms from the old movies he loved. They spun around together for hours before he dipped her into another kiss.

 

This one tasted like strawberries.

 

She imagined them swearing vows in her childhood synagogue, he would trip over the Hebrew in a few places, but she would encourage him with a smile, and he would break the cup under his heel.

 

They would honeymoon in Tahiti, that magical place.

 

She first imagined their sons after they shocked her for laughing at one of Scott's silly 'dad' jokes.

 

She imagined having twin boys, with her dark hair and gorgeous green eyes. He would cry as much as she would when they would hold them. Then it would just be the four of them, the little family neither of them thought that they would live long enough to have.

 

Of course, the children would need their fully attention, if only until they started school full time. They could live out in the country, like Clint and Laura and their children. Perhaps Nathaniel and her boys would be friends, with Cooper and Lila as favorite baby-sitters.

 

She and Laura would sit on the porch as the children played, watching their husbands chop wood, and laugh at the disproportionately growing piles. In the middle of one of the hottest days of the summer, Steve would chop enough wood to keep their family warm for three winters.

 

Then one of the boys would sneak up behind Steve, and tap him on the leg, declaring him 'it' before running away laughing. He would drop his axe, laugh and goofily chase after the kids. He would eventually catch one of their boys by scooping them up in those strong arms and declaring them it. He would then set them down and run off, still playing.

 

They wouldn't return home until well into the evening, when both Billy and Tommy had all but collapsed from exhaustion. (Wanda had picked out the names when Stark had visited, barely even registering the man being there.) They would drive back home, Steve relaxing in shotgun and her behind the wheel.

 

She would wait until they had ushered the boys to bed before telling him that they were going to have a daughter. Then he would sweep her into his arms, kiss her with all he had, then move to the couch.

 

It was a bit strange, she distantly supposed, to have only shared one kiss with a man and yet already be fantasizing about their life together. But with her reality so horrible, could you really blame her?

 

So her daydreams went on, and Wanda became so wrapped up in her own head, that she didn't even realize that it was real when Steve came to rescue her. At that particular moment, she was picking out their daughter's name. (Charlotte had a bit of a ring to it).

 

She winced when he ripped the straight jacket off of her, and almost told him to stop when he went for the shock collar. It would hurt them both.

 

But it didn't. She almost cried. But tears could be saved for later.

 

She walked out of that prison on the arm of the best man she knew.

 

Their next kiss tasted like...like hope.

 

Wanda no longer needed her fantasies, her reality was now filled with hope, and love.


End file.
